Tigre y Sombra
by Ara Tweekers
Summary: AU. La bestia es un monstruo deforme que asola todo el país. La Sombra es un cazador de espíritus con un pasado que redimir. Los cinco reyes dominan la tierra conocida. La sacerdotisa anuncia la llegada de un guerrero que reducirá el mundo conocido a cenizas... o lo hará alcanzar la gloria eterna. (Se aceptan peticiones de parejas. Historia publicada en AO3 por Tweekers.)
1. Cuando la bestia grita, la luna ruge

La luna brillaba furiosamente en el cielo. Su resplandor era tan grande que sofocaba la luz de las estrellas con su presencia. La luna rugía. La luna estaba furiosa. La luna estaba hambrienta.

El alarido de una mujer puso los vellos de punta a los aldeanos. La bestia se había cobrado una nueva víctima. Armándose con picos, garrotes y antorchas, los reducidos habitantes de la aldea salieron de sus casas para frenar a la bestia. No tenían esperanza de acabar con ella.

Alguien gritó haber visto al monstruo correr por las callejuelas de la periferia. La multitud irrumpió en gritos cuando el ser apareció ante ella con el cadáver de un niño en las fauces. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y abrió la boca, dejando caer el cadáver desde una altura de cinco metros, aproximadamente.

La bestia era un ser deforme, medio humanoide medio felino. Su piel estaba recubierta de enormes cicatrices que parodiaban las rayas de un tigre. Sus músculos y sus huesos se movían bajo la piel, lejos de su lugar natural, causando dolor e ira a la bestia. Y sus ojos... En la región conocían lo que era un tigre. Había tigres en las montañas, tigres que a veces bajaban al valle a cazar. Tigres que tenían los ojos verde-amarillentos. Pero este ser deforme lucía dos iris del color de la sangre, repletos de furia y dolor. Ojos brutalmente humanos.

La bestia tenía las fauces llenas de sangre fresca. No rugía, gritaba. No cazaba, asesinaba. Se abalanzó sobre los aldeanos, sin prestar atención de los filos que se clavaban en su cuerpo. Ningún dolor era considerable al de su propia existencia.

Entonces, en la lejanía, se oyó un aullido. La bestia se dejó caer sobre sus patas delanteras, atenta al llamado. El sonido era claro como la luz de la luna, musical y vibrante. La bestia tembló de terror.

Los aldeanos también reconocieron el aullido, vitoreándolo. ¡Sombra! ¡Sombra! ¡Sombra! La bestia los intentó hacer callar con garras y dientes, pero, ¿quién puede apagar la llama de la esperanza cuando ya se ha inflamado? Bestia y multitud oyeron el rápido trote de un can, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la aldea. El monstruo optó entonces por huir. Corrió y corrió por el suave valle, sintiendo como su perseguidor se le aproximaba. Se giró en plena carrera y rugió —sollozó— a su perseguidor.

El perro tenía una altura de unos dos metros. Su pelaje era negro como la noche, pero la cara y el estómago eran blancos como la nieve recién caída. Frenó en seco y le sostuvo la mirada a la bestia, orejas en punta, hocico levantado, cuerpo tensado. Sus ojos eran azules, muy parecidos a los de un humano.

Un movimiento sobre su lomo captó la atención de la bestia. Un hombre encapuchado se alzó sobre el gigantesco perro y lo observó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿Por qué no había captado su presencia? ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera tenía olor? La bestia rugió y atacó. El hombrecillo saltó y rodó por la hierba, y el perro recibió el ataque, usando la inercia para tumbar al monstruo contra la hierba. El monstruo rugió, se revolvió, luchó y arañó, pero el inmenso perro no dejó de presionarle. El hombre se acercó a la bestia, arrodillándose ante él. Insensato, estaba demasiado cerca. La bestia podía lanzarle una dentellada y perdería el brazo o la cabeza.

Sin embargo, la bestia no atacó. El hombre —el joven— retiró la prenda que le ocultaba el rostro, revelando una cara de rasgos suaves, pálidos, unos ojos azul claro y una mata de pelo claro desordenado. La bestia gimió. ¿Iba a matarlo? No quería morir sin dignidad. El joven colocó la palma de su mano en la frente de la bestia.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

La bestia lo miró. No olía a miedo, ni a peligro. No olía a nada, en realidad. ¿Cómo fiarse de ese hombre? Los hombres son malvados. Los hombres gritan y hacen daño. La bestia gruñó, pero el joven no retiró su mano.

—Voy a ayudarte. Tienes que confiar en mí.

¡Confiar! ¡Es muy fácil confiar cuando tienes un chucho enorme encima que no te deja moverte, claro que sí! El joven pareció entender —¿cómo?—e hizo una señal al perro, que liberó al monstruo de su agarre. El joven lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin un atisbo de miedo en su mirar. Deslizó su mano por el rostro de la bestia, en algo sorprendentemente parecido a una caricia. La bestia no quiso atacarlo. El joven apoyó su frente en la del monstruo. La bestia cerró los ojos también. El latido de sus corazones, sus respiraciones, el ritmo de sus cuerpos. Mágicamente, bestia y hombre se coordinaron.

—Taiga.

La bestia abrió los ojos y ya no era una bestia. Era un hombre. El joven lo ayudó a tenderse sobre la hierba. Su frescor era reconfortante.

—Taiga Kagami. Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

El hombre no pudo decir nada. Perdió la consciencia intentando encontrar la luz de las estrellas


	2. Sombra necesita una luz

Taiga abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Intentó incorporarse, pero los músculos de su abdomen le enviaron unas punzadas tan dolorosas que lo volvieron a tumbar con un gruñido.

—Cuidado...

Kagami se sobresaltó. A su lado estaba el joven de la noche anterior —cabello claro, piel clara, ojos claros—. No había notado su presencia hasta que le habló. Ni siquiera había captado su olor. El joven le acercó a los labios un cuenco de algo que parecía sopa que Taiga lo bebió de un trago, con avidez.

—¿Quién o qué eres? —jadeó.

El joven no respondió inmediatamente, sino que rebuscó en una bolsita que colgaba de su cinto y sacó varios tipos de hierbas, todas con un olor penetrante. Las molió en un cuenco y les añadió agua, creando una masa verde espesa. Taiga notó entonces que varias zonas de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas por esa misma pasta, pero ya seca y rígida. El joven retiró con cuidado las costras verdosas y aplicó la pasta recién hecha en sus heridas ya casi sanadas.

—Me llamo Tetsuya Kuroko, pero suelen llamarme Sombra.

El somnífero de la sopa empezó a actuar sobre Kagami, al que se le fueron cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Sombra pasó un paño por su frente para retirar el sudor de la fiebre.

—¿Sombra...? ¿El... cazador de... demonios...?

En pocos segundos cayó en un profundo sueño.

**·x·**

Cuando Taiga volvió a despertar, lo hizo al olor del conejo a la brasa. Sombra —Tetsuya— manejaba el espetón sobre las llamas de una hoguera, con su gigantesco perro junto a ñel. Tetsuya observó a Taiga incorporarse poco a poco.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No, ya no, pero estoy muerto de hambre.

Tetsuya ofreció a Taiga un conejo de los dos del espetón. Mientras comían, Tetsuya lanzó otros dos conejos sin despellejar al perro. Después de comprobar que todas sus heridas habían sanado, Tetsuya ayudó a Kagami a llegar hasta un estanque cerca de donde estaban. El agua fría hizo gritar a sus músculos, pero Taiga lavó su cuerpo bajo la impasible mirada de Kuroko. Cuando salió del agua, Tetsuya le tendió ropa seca de más o menos su talla y lo accompañó de nuevo junto a la hoguera. Recuperado de la fiebre, Kagami pudo apreciar con claridad su refugio.

Era una cavidad natural semioculta por el follaje, orientada hacia el sur. La hojarasca del suelo estaba seca, pero las paredes de piedra eran frías y húmedas como el hielo. El perro de Kuroko levantó la cabeza cuando les vio venir.

—¿Tiene nombre?

—Sí. —respondió Tetsuya acariciando el gigantesco cuello del perro. —Nigou.

Segundo.

—Yo soy Taiga Kagami, pero de alguna manera ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Kuroko recogió los huesos de conejo y los guardó, sin responder a la pregunta de Taiga.

—Sabes lo que soy.

—Así es.

—¿Y por qué me ayudas? Eres Sombra, el cazador de demonios, ¿por qué no me matas y ya está?

Kagami había alzado la voz, y Nigou emitió un gruñido sordo desde el fondo de su garganta como avdertencia. Tetsuya le palmeó el cuello para calmarlo.

—Porque no eres ni un monstruo ni una simple bestia. Anoche vi mucho más que tu nombre: vi tu naturaleza. Eres un guerrero valiente y un hombre de honor, y tienes dentro de ti un potencial que creo que ni tú mismo sospechas.

—¿Y por qué te interesa a ti eso?

Kuroko mostró la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Porque yo soy una sombra, y tú tienes dentro luz. Cuanto más potente sea la luz, más densa será la sombra. —Tetsuya lo miró directamente a los ojos, al alma. —Yo seré la sombra que tu luz proyecte, Kagami, y por eso quiero que seas la luz más brillante que este país haya visto jamás.


	3. Toma de contacto

La noche había caído poco a poco, como un velo de seda oscura salpicado de brillantes. La luna ardía despacio, con calma, velando el sueño de los hombres y de los dioses con el amor de una madre. El viento se deslizaba por la llanura en forma de caprichosa brisa, poniendo la piel de gallina con suave beso etéreo en la nuca.

Junpei Hyuuga tuvo un escalofrío. Puto viento. Se acercó más aún a la hoguera, intentando que no se le congelaran los dedos. Su compañero le ofreció un pellejo de vino especiado con una sonrisa.

—No será de...

—No, no, lo he calentado yo.

Más tranquilo, Junpei bebió el líquido. No era muy amigo de las bebidas alcohólicas, pero las noches frías de guardia se llevan mejor con algo caliente en el estómago. Shun Izuki se sentó junto a él, estudiando las llamas de la fogata. Era un joven apuesto, con ojos y cabello negros como la tinta y una irritante afición por los chistes malos. Izuki desvió su atención del fuego a la noche.

—Es mi turno. Ve a descansar un rato.

Hyuuga asintió y le pasó el pellejo, que rechazó amablemente. Mientras se marchaba de vuelta a dormir, Junpei pudo ver cómo Izuki se encaramaba a la parte más alta de la carreta donde dormía Riko. De haber sido otro, lo hubiera bajado a puñetazos, pero Shun no tenía intención de molestar el sueño de la chica. Inspiró profundamente el aire de la noche —frío como una daga de hielo bajando desde su boca hasta la boca del estómago— un par de veces, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el techo de la carreta y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, la tinta de su iris había sido reemplazada por plata. Alrededor de sus ojos crecían pequeñas plumas blancas, mientras su globo ocular mutaba del humano al de un ave. Al de un águila. Izuki pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrar su vista, y su ronda comenzó.

**·x·**

Tetsuya Kuroko oía maldecir entre dientes a Kagami en la lengua del oeste*. Tampoco es que supiera traducir aquella lengua tan plástica, pero no era tan tonto como para no ver los sapos y culebras saliendo por entre sus dientes apretados. Parecía increíble que a alguien tan intimidante como el hombre tigre le asustase un animal tan noble como Nigou. Kuroko dejó escapar una suave risita que no pasó desapercibida para Taiga.

—Deja de reírte. No tiene nada de gracia.

Sí que la tenía, pero Kuroko decidió dejarlo en paz un rato más. Acarició el cuello de Nigou, prometiéndole una recompensa en la próxima parada. A pesar de ser un perro fuerte, no estaba acostumbrado a cargar con alguien tan pesado como Kagami, y más aún comparándolo con su ligero amo. Kagami estaba aún demasiado débil para desplazarse a pie durante mucho tiempo, pero insistía en recorrer parte del trayecto caminando.

Llevaban varias horas de caminata cuando los sorprendió el amanecer. Kagami se incorporó sobre el lomo de Nigou, sintiendo luz matinal en el rostro. El alba olía muy bien. Los olores eran más penetrantes, más excitantes. Notaba la esencia la hierba húmeda de rocío como si la tuviese bajo las narices. Olía los árboles, y su olor era tan intenso que casi se marea. El pulso le subió ligeramente. Olía a vida, a despertar, a frescura. Y a extraños.

Nigou se tensó y Kagami se puso más nervioso. Tetsuya lo ayudó a apearse y lo interrogó con la mirada. El perro también los notaba, y Kuroko no tardó en darse cuenta. Eran dos, y se acercaban por el este. Kuroko se colocó frente a él en ademán protector, y Nigou a su espalda. Kuroko frotó sus manos, como con frío, pero en vez de calor se formó una luz pálida entre sus manos. Taiga lo observó desizar sus manos por el aire con movimientos circulares, y cómo una fina película transparente los envolvía.

Dos jóvenes un poco más mayores que Kagami y Kuroko aparecieron frente a ellos. Llevaban entre los dos un venado atado por las patas a un palo, y parecían discutir sobre algo.

—Pero tío, Tsuchida, salir con la hermana de un colega...

—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, Koganei.

—¡Es que es una putada! ¡Esas cosas no se hacen, tío! ¿Y si a Mitobe no le parece bien que salgas con su hermanita?

—Aunque le parezca mal, que lo dudo mucho, no tiene por qué decidir por ella. No he abusado de Rin** ni nada por el estilo...

Cuando Kagami dejó de percibir el olor, avisó a Tetsuya y este retiró la capa protectora. Magia. Así que Kuroko podía hacer magia. Bueno, era la única explicación razonable de por qué había sido capaz de devolverlo a su forma humana en plena luna llena, pero seguía dándole escalofríos. Nigou, curioso, fue detrás del olor de los dos paseantes, y Kuroko no lo detuvo. Kagami se fue a toquetear el anillo de metal que colgaba de su cuello, nervioso, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había algo ahí. La hoja de una espada.

—No te muevas, muchacho, que no se de muchas personas nadie que pueda vivir con una raja en la garganta.

Había un hombre ahí, detrás suyo. Un tío alto, con sonrisa amable y una katana el doble de ancha de lo normal a medio milímetro de su cuello. Kuroko maldijo e hizo un ademán de atacar, pero el hombre alzó a espada un poco en señal de advertencia. Salieron entonces de la espesura dos personas más: un arquero y un espadachín. Ambos apuntaron a Kuroko con sus armas.

—No queremos un derramamiento de sangre innecesario, así que haced lo que os digamos —dijo el arquero, un tipo con gafas y ojos verdes —. Para empezar, ¿quiénes sois y cuáles son vuestras intenciones?

—Mi nombre es Sombra, soy cazador de demonios. Él es prisionero: voy a Seirin a cobrar la recompensa por su cabeza.

—Su cabeza pesa menos que su cuerpo. ¿Por qué sigue vivo? —dijo el hombre que amenazaba a Taiga.

—A lo mejor Sombra ha perdido la cabeza. —apostilló el espadachín. Taiga casi agradeció la patada en la espinilla que el tipo de gafas le propinó.

El tipo que inmovilizaba a Kagami suspiró.

—A ver, colega, vamos a hacer una cosa. Tú y tu amigo os vais a venir con nosotros, para que podamos hablar más tranquilamente, ¿vale?

Taiga gruñó como respuesta. Ni de coña. El tipo bajó la espada para maniatarle y Kagami aprovechó para revolverse y darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El arquero disparó, pero Kuroko desvió la flecha. Kagami corrió hacia el espadachín, que lo vio venir y se puso en guardia. Sus ojos mutaron hasta convertirse en los de un águila, ¿más magia? Joder. Tetsuya se deslizó hasta la espalda del espadachín, esquivando al arquero, y convocó una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano. Ya lo tenían, y Taiga sonrió, pero el espadachín giró sobre sus talones, agarró a Kuroko de un hombro y le puso su espada al cuello.

—Quédate quieto o Sombra muere.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda y más mierda, ¿cómo lo había visto venir? No había hecho ni un ruido, y ni siquiera tenía olor. Seguro que sus ojos tenían algo que ver. El arquero apuntó a la cabeza de Taiga, pero con la vista clavada en el hombre derribado.

—¿Estás bien, Kiyoshi?

Le llenó un quejido como respuesta, y el arquero sonrió aliviado. Luego perforó a Kagami con la mirada. Más mierda.  
Se oyó un moviento en el follaje, y Nigou apareció enseñando los colmillos. Los dioses bendigan al maldito chucho. Kuroko le silbó, pero el perro no parecía escucharle. Embistió a Kagami y lo dejó tirado en la hierba, inmovilizado de nuevo. Sentado en el cuello Nigou y rascándole las orejas estaba uno de los chicos que pasaron antes discutiendo, al que llamaron Koganei. Tenía la piel tostada, el cabello castaño y los ojos y la boca ligeramente felinos. El chico bajó y ayudó al tal Kiyoshi a levantarse.  
—Gracias…  
—No hay de qué, capi. Guau, ese tío casi te desencaja la mandíbula, ¿eh?  
Kiyoshi puso de cara de "no me lo recuerdes" y recuperó su katana del suelo. Kuroko seguía llamando al perro y silbándole, pero Nigou no hacía caso. Taiga se revolvía debajo del can mientras el arquero y el espadachín maniataban a Tetsuya, que no opuso resistencia. Koganei se acercó a Kagami, olfateándolo. Puso cara de disgusto y fue a refugiarse entre las orejas de Nigou, desde donde lo hizo liberar con precaución a Taiga. Kiyoshi ató de pies y manos a Kagami y se lo echó al hombro, mirando extrañado a Koganei.

—¿Qué pasa?

Koganei lanzó una mirada de sospecha a Taiga, y luego negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Se habría equivocado. A lo mejor el olor a perro lo descolocaba un poco. Era imposible que ese chico apestara de tal manera a monstruo.

* * *

*lengua del oeste: inglés de Norteamérica.

**Rin: es canon que Tsuchida está saliendo con una de las hermanas de Mitobe. Como él se llama Rinnosuke, a ella he decidido llamarla Rin.


	4. Proposiciones

Había luna nueva, y Kagami se sentía tranquilo. Luna nueva es lo opuesto a luna llena, lo opuesto al dolor, a la sangre, al hambre y al sufrimiento. La luna nueva era lo opuesto a la muerte. Sin la luz del satélite, el firmamento rebosaba de pequeños diamantes, cada uno más brillante que el anterior, escribiendo en el cielo nocturno una historia interminable en un lenguaje velado a los mortales.

A su lado, Sombra —Tetsuya Kuroko— dormía acurrucado a Nigou. Si el can no le provocara pequeños infartos cada vez que ladraba, también se hubiera acostado junto a él. Tenía pinta de ser cálido y agradable. Los ojos de Tetsuya se movían bajo sus párpados. ¿Con qué estaría soñando? ¿Con quién? ¿Quién era Tetsuya Kuroko en realidad? Desconocía su pasado. No, en realidad desconocía a Kuroko en sí. Sus labios formaron una palabra, un nombre, pero el aliento no llegó a ellos y Taiga no pudo saber quién poblaba los sueños del cazador de espíritus. Teppei Kiyoshi añadió un leño más a la hoguera, mostrándole una sonrisa cálida.

—Tengo que disculparme con vosotros por haberos recibido con tan poca amabilidad.

Kagami masculló un "no pasa nada" a regañadientes, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, y se arrebujó en su capa. La noche, por muy hermosa que fuera, seguía siendo fría. Kiyoshi le ofreció vino caliente, y Taiga lo aceptó con mucho gusto. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Kuroko sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero la voz de Kiyoshi captó su atención.

—Los bosques de Seirin no son seguros. Hay jabalíes, tigres de bosque, lobos,... Pero nuestro pueblo necesita alimentarse de algo, así que cada luna organizamos una partida de caza. Koganei, el chico con cara de gato, es nuestro rastreador. Su familia desciende de los hombres-bestia de las montañas, y tiene ciertas habilidades muy útiles.

—Como controlar al bicho ese, ¿no? —dijo Taiga señalando a Nigou con un movimiento de la cabeza. Teppei asintió.

—Tiene una conexión especial con las bestias. Conoce la lengua de los animales y puede comunicarse con ellos sin necesidad de palabras. Pero lo más interesante es —la mirada de Teppei Kiyoshi no correspondía a un simple cazador de una aldea perdida en el valle. Era la mirada de un hombre poderoso, un hombre con mucho que proteger. Kagami tragó saliva. —que puede sentir la esencia de los seres. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

—Sí.

—¿Y sabes lo que sintió cuando se acercó a ti?

—A un monstruo.

Kiyoshi alzó su taza para beber, rompiendo momentáneamente el contacto visual. Taiga se preparó para la misma historia de siempre: la huida, la rabia, la soledad, la traición y —junto a la luna llena— de nuevo el dolor. Koganei había visto su auténtica naturaleza y Teppei Kiyoshi sabía de ella. Un hombre-bestia sin control es lo último que querrías tener como vecino. Teppei le sonrió, pero no quiso confiar en aquella sonrisa.

—Me iré y no volveré a molestaros. A las montañas, supongo. Con un poco de suerte me despeñaré y no volveré a ser una molestia para nadie.

—Que te lo has creído, _Bakagami_.

Una voz femenina enfundada en unos pantalones de cuero se acercó a los dos hombres. El cabello corto, la falta de busto y la ropa de hombre lo había confundido en un primer momento, pero un bofetón y un par de reproches lo habían convencido de que Riko Aida era una mujer, y una de armas tomar. La chica se sentó junto a Kiyoshi y le quitó la taza de vino caliente. Bebió el resto de su contenido de un sorbo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Taiga y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su amigo.

—Creí que habías dicho que éramos libres de irnos.

—Sip —ella le devolvió la taza vacía a Teppei —. Pero eso era mera cortesía. No voy a dejar escapar a unos chicos con tanto potencial, ¿no crees?

—Riko, ¿no estás siendo un poco agresiva?

—Si no has pensado en pedirles que se unan a nosotros es que eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, Teppei.

Kagami gruñó con disgusto y Riko lo acribilló con la mirada. Joder, la chica sabía imponer respeto.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. Ahora estoy bien, pero la próxima luna llena perderé el control y... dioses, ni siquiera sé de lo que soy capaz de hacer...

—Entonces aprenderás a controlar a la bestia.

—Eso es imposible.

—No lo es.

La voz de Kuroko sonó medio adormilada. Taiga, Riko y Teppei lo vieron desperezarse e intentar domar sus cabellos revueltos. Taiga alzó una ceja con desconfianza.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—No eres el primer hombre-bestia con el que me encuentro.

Kagami no supo qué responder, así que guardó silencio. En su lugar habló Kiyoshi.

—Explícate, por favor.

Kuroko se acercó a la fogata y se sentó junto a Taiga. Le tomó unos instantes ordenar sus ideas antes de empezar a relatar su historia.

—Fue hace tres años. Fui advertido de que había un sujeto en la armada Teiko que estaba espiritualmente desequilibrado, y me infiltré para encontrarlo. Me tomó unas semanas, pero finalmente lo conocí. Supongo que todos habréis oído hablar de Daiki Aomine.

Riko se atragantó con el vino que estaba bebiendo y Teppei tensó todo su cuerpo, pero Kagami sólo miró a Sombra con confusión.

—¿Quién es ese Aomine? ¿Y qué es la armada Teiko?

—La armada Teiko —empezó a explicar Kiyoshi. —era el ejército imperial hasta hace tres años. Entre sus filas se encuentran los mejores guerreros de todo el país.

—Hasta hace tres años.

—Exacto. Antes, la nación estaba gobernada por una red de alianzas entre clanes. La armada Teiko se encargaba de proteger la paz entre clanes, obedeciendo a las cinco familias más destacadas de la red de alianzas. Entonces, el liderazgo de Teiko cambió y la armada dio un golpe de estado. En pocos meses arrasó el país y se instauró un régimen autoritario bajo el mando del Emperador y sus cuatro Generales.

—Cada uno de los cuatro Generales domina una zona del país —añadió Riko —, y el Emperador los domina a todos. Por los dioses, Kagami, ¿has pasado toda tu vida en un agujero o qué?

—No, he estado viviendo en el País del Oeste desde los ocho años. No hace ni dos lunas que he regresado —Kagami se toqueteó el anillo de metal que llevaba al cuello —. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo, Kuroko?

—Yo formé parte de la armada Teiko.

Se formó un pesado silencio en torno a la hoguera. Riko tomó la mano de Teppei, que intentaba por todos los medios no hacer contacto visual con Sombra. Taiga dió un pellizco en uno de los brazos de Tetsuya.

—¿Con estos bracitos? Tú no has estado en el ejército ni de coña.

—Te agradecería que dejaras de hacer eso —Kuroko frunció el ceño al ver cómo Kagami esbozaba una sonrisa burlona —. Fui líder del escuadrón de espías.

—¿El _Rey de los Fantasmas_? —preguntó Riko, medio emocionada y medio temerosa.

—Así es. Cuando localicé a Aomine ya formaba parte de la élite, antes de que el Emperador obtuviera el control de la armada. Era un guerrero muy capaz y gozaba del favor del Capitán General, pero me dí cuenta de que su energía estaba revuelta, y que en poco tiempo acabaría convertido en un monstruo. Le ofrecí mi ayuda y nos hicimos amigos, a pesar de que yo no era un buen soldado, que digamos.

Kagami soltó una tos sospechosamente parecida con una risita que hizo que Riko le diera una colleja, y Tetsuya continuó su historia.

—Aomine se convirtió en un hombre-bestia, tal y como predije, pero aprendió a controlar sus transformaciones. Empezó a usar en su propio beneficio la maldición que pesaba sobre él, y no creo equivocarme al afirmar que es uno de los guerreros más fuertes que ha existido a lo largo de los siglos. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Se corrompió —Kuroko apretó los puños —. Era demasiado poderoso, y su fuerza envenenó todo lo bueno que había en él. Su personalidad cambió, se volvió violento e impredecible. No escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, y sólo aceptaba órdenes del Capitán General. Cuando el Capitán General enfermó, perdí la esperanza de salvar el alma de Aomine.

Nigou se levantó y se acercó a su amo, que palmeó su enorme cabeza con cariño. Taiga se alejó un poco, y Tetsuya lo miró a los ojos.

—Cuando te conocí, vi en ti el mismo espíritu que tenía Aomine antes de perderse, Kagami. Sé que puedes convertirte en un guerrero aún mejor que él. Sóo tienes que dejarme ayudarte.

* * *

Pueees aquí está. He tardado un montón y me temo que me ha salido un capítulo un pelín mierda. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me ha encantado ver que os gusta una historia tan bizarra como ésta.

Muchos me habéis pedido que centre la historia en el KagaKuro, y es lo que tenía planeado hacer desde un principio. Aún así, meteré todas las parejas que pueda para que sea una historia que le guste a todo el mundo.

Os animo a que me enviéis peticiones para meter a vuestra pareja favorita en la historia, ya que seguramente meta todo lo que me pidáis. Además, esto me anima a seguir escribiendo.

¡Feliz año a todo el mundo y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. ¿Qué? No qué, quién

—¡Avisad al amo Aomine, deprisa!

Unos pasos ligeros pero apresurados resonaron por el suelo de madera del templo, suspendido a un metro sobre el suelo para evitar la humedad del bosque. La pesada puerta, adornada con ramas de melocotonero labradas en madera noble, fue abierta con esfuerzo. La novicia se deslizó por la abertura y corrió por el camino de piedra, en esta época del año lleno de pétalos de flores de melocotones, en dirección a Touou. La ciudad no estaba muy lejos, a menos de cinco minutos a pie, pero la chica tardó dos a la carrera. Entró por una puerta de la muralla exterior reservada a las residentes del templo, que comunicaba directamente con la Sala de Trofeos del castillo, la estancia donde el señor de Touou recibía a las visitas. Los guardias, alertados por la expresión de la novicia, la guiaron sin dilación hasta donde estaba el señor del castillo.

Daiki Aomine estaba recostado en un muro del patio interior de la fortaleza, viendo con pereza entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. El señor de Touou y protector del Occidente bostezó. Tenía pensado salir a cabalgar por los bosques de la ciudad, pero Kōsuke Wakamatsu lo había obligado a asistir al entrenamiento matutino. Bueno, tampoco se estaba tan mal al solecito.

Los guardias avisaron de la llegada de la novicia, que causó un alboroto entre los presentes en el patio. Un soldado le ofreció amablemente agua a la chiquilla, que se negó mientras insistía en que su asunto era muy urgente. Daiki, molesto por el alboroto, se acercó a la chica. No llegaría a los quince, y tembló al ver la peligrosa mirada del señor de Touou, pero se recordó a sí misma que si algún día quería servir a los dioses en el Templo de los Melocotoneros tenía que ser, ante todo, muy valiente.

—¿A qué viene este alboroto, niña?

—Es la... la señorita Momoi.

La mirada de Aomine cambió por completo. Agarró a la novicia por los brazos y la sacudió.

—¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Satsuki!?

—¡Ha tenido un ataque! ¡Estábamos celebrando los ritos matutinos cuando ha gritado y se ha desmayado, y luego ha salido una luz de sus ojos y ha empezado a decir incoherencias! ¡Por favor, amo, soltadme, me hacéis daño!

—Señor, la estáis lastimando.

La voz de Wakamatsu lo calmó un poco. Soltó a la niña y se encaminó a la salida del patio apresuradamente. Nada más traspasar la puerta echó a correr. Su piel, oscura ya de por sí, se volvió más negra a medida que el pelaje suave aparecía en ella. Su cuerpo se alargó y se volvió más delgado. Sus manos se transformaron en garras, su boca en fauces y sus piernas en fuertes patas. Cuando sus pupilas se estrecharon, el cuerpo de Daiki Aomine había mutado en el de una enorme pantera negra. El animal recorrió el castillo a gran velocidad hasta salir al exterior con una sola cosa en mente: llegar hasta Satsuki lo más rápido posible.

Del castillo al templo había cinco minutos de caminata. Una chiquilla a la carrera llegaba en dos. Pero un hombre-bestia no tardaba ni treinta segundos.

* * *

Cuando la partida de caza llegó a Seirin, los recibió un enorme ejército de peligrosos y ruidosos niños —o eso le pareció a Kagami—. Kiyoshi les revolvía el pelo o los llevaba a hombros, sonriéndoles y haciendo tanto o más ruido que los mocosos. Nigou, tras los dos minutos que les costó reunir valor para acercarse, también causó sensación entre los pequeños, a los que Kuroko ayudó a subir al lomo del perro. Koganei salió disparado hacia un chico muy alto, al que se subió de un salto y se agarró de brazos y piernas, para luego plantarle un beso en los labios que arrancó silbidos de los que parecían los hermanos del chico.

Taiga no se sentía a gusto entre tanta gente. Los niños se les abrazaban a las piernas y le decían cosas en idioma crío, y no le dejaban avanzar con comodidad. A su lado, Sombra intentaba mantener su expresión estoica pero él sabía que en el fondo se estaba partiendo de risa. Por el rabillo del ojo cómo Kuroko le preguntaba algo a Izuki en voz baja. El espadachín, con cierta sorpresa, le indicó un camino entre dos casas. Él le agradeció y, dejando a Nigou con los niños, se dirigió por donde le había indicado. Un poco extrañado, se acercó a Izuki, que estaba saludando a unas mujeres de cabello largo y negro como la tinta.

—Em, ¿señor Izuki?

Las mujeres ahogaron unas risitas al oír el tratamiento formal, al igual que Izuki.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Esto… —intentó buscar una manera de preguntar a dónde rayos había ido Kuroko sin parecer un cotilla o un acosador. —Kuroko no conoce muy bien este sitio, ¿no se perderá? ¿A dónde ha ido?

—No te preocupes, Kagami. Kuroko se ha internado en el mundo de las _sombras_.

—¿… Perdón?

—Sombras, ¿lo pillas? Sombra en las sombras. Es un juego de palabras.

Afortunadamente, Hyuuga estaba cerca para darle una buena colleja a su amigo.

—Ese camino conduce al templo. No me imaginaba que tu amigo fuera religioso.

—No somos _amigos_, en realidad. Pero gracias, señor.

Taiga se fue tras los pasos del chico de los ojos celestes. Trató de seguir su rastro con el olfato, pero el pequeño cabrón no tenía esencia alguna, así que se limitó a avanzar siguiendo su instinto.

Unos metros más adelante comenzaba un sendero de losas de piedra. Kagami lo siguió durante unos minutos, hasta que terminó frente a la verja de un pequeño templo. La estructura, de un solo piso, parecía haber estado allí durante siglos. Los muros y el techo tenían señales de haber sido reparados mil veces, y el musgo crecía en los pilares de madera que los alzaban. Aun así, Kagami tuvo que inclinar la cabeza con respeto cuando entró en el recinto.

Tetsuya estaba arrodillado frente a uno de los múltiples altares y lápidas que poblaban el jardín. Había recogido algunas flores silvestres para colocarlas al pie del pequeño altar, y lo estaba limpiando con un trapo y una cuba de agua. Cuando Taiga se fijó, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando.

Kagami no sabía mucho sobre las creencias de aquel país. Era cierto que había nacido en aquellas tierras, pero había emigrado con su madre más allá de la frontera cuando era muy pequeño. Observó con curiosidad como Kuroko lavaba la pequeña estructura, la dulzura con la que le hablaba. ¿Estaba rezando? El pelirrojo se sentí fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo seguido, para empezar?

—Kagami.

Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron. Pillado.

—Kuroko…

—No sabría muy bien cómo describir tu habilidad para ocultar tu presencia. Me debato entre "penosa" y "nula".

—¡Oye, no te pases!

Sombra dejó caer el trapo dentro de la cuba, y le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Kagami se sentó junto a él, examinando el altar.

—¿Le estabas hablando a esto?

—No a esto. A _ellos_.

Taiga levantó la vista. Poco a poco, con suavidad y discreción, habían empezado a aparecer pequeñas esferas de luz cálida, algunas más grandes que otras. Se deslizaban por el aire sin hacer ruido, rodeando a los dos chicos. Kuroko sonreía con suavidad, rozando con la punta de los dedos las pequeñas bolitas de luz.

—¿Qué son?

—Espíritus. Son las almas de Seirin, los dioses de sus tierras, de su aire, de su historia.

Taiga alzó también un brazo para acariciar las esferas. Si se fijaba bien, le recordaban un poco a las semillas de diente de león que solía soplar de niño. Si las semillas de diente de león emitieran luz y fueran dioses, claro. Un ligero sonido, como una corriente de aire rapidísima, llamó la atención de ambos. A los pies del altar los observaba con evidente curiosidad un zorro de pelaje castaño. No, no era un zorro. Era difícil fijarse en sus contornos, estaban como difuminados. Además, era una expresión demasiado humana como para que fuese un zorro ordinario. Kuroko se inclinó, con las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Por favor, muestra tus respetos —susurró. —. Los espíritus son muy orgullosos.

Taiga inclinó la cabeza, no muy seguro de querer dejar la nuca descubierta frente a ese… bicho. El zorro saltó al hombro de Kuroko, deslizándose por el aire como si estuviese hecho de aire. El ser se restregó cariñosamente contra Tetsuya, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué es eso?

El zorro le echó una mirada antipática.

—No soy un _eso_, joven. Vigila tu expresión cuando te estés dirigiendo a mí.

* * *

LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO POR HABER TARDADO TANTÍSIMO EN ACTUALIZAR. NO TENGO EXCUSA, DE VERAS QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO.

Aviso: el desarrollo de las parejas será _lento_. Todos tienen mucha mierda dentro y no están para lanzarse a los brazos del primero que pase.

¡Han aparecido Aomine y Momoi! Por explicarlo de forma simple, os diré que Aomine fue colocado por Akashi al mando de la región del Oeste o Poniente, pero sólamente porque es en esa zona donde está el tempo más importante del país, y es donde está Momoi. En el manga/anime es siempre Momoi la que va tras 'Mine, asistiendo a Touou por él y todo eso, y quería que se invirtieran los papeles en este AU.

Son mi otp, así que serán una de las parejas principales (lo siento, AoKise shippers ú_ù), aunque eso no quiere decir que no tengan líos con otros personajes~

En el próximo capítulo, y si no en el séptimo, saldrá por fin Kise. Y no de la manera en la que os esperáis (jujuju~). En los siguientes capítulos iré también dando más información sobre las características de este universo y todo eso, pero si tenéis curiosidad no dudéis en preguntarme :)

Esto es todo, ¡hasta pronto!

Atte,

Ara 3


	6. Pasado y presente

La Suma Sacerdotisa del Templo de los Melocotoneros descansaba en su lecho, profundamente dormida. Su cabello rosa claro se encontraba esparcido por la almohada en finos mechones. Sus manos, cruzadas sobre el pecho, subían y bajaban al ritmo lento de su respiración. Su piel era clara, con pequeños toques de color en los hombros, las mejillas, la nariz y los labios. Aomine la contemplaba desde la silla situada junto a la cabecera de la cama, grabando a fuego en su mente y en su corazón el rostro pacífico de su amiga. Deslizó un dedo por su mejilla, maravillado por la suavidad de su piel. Era tan hermosa...

—Dai...

Ella abrió los ojos, sus iris del color del cielo al ocaso, y le sonrió. Aomine elevó las comisuras de sus labios, pero hacía tiempo que había olvidado a sonreír. Momoi tomó la mano con la que la había acariciado, pero él la retiró bruscamente.

—¿Qué te ha pasado esta mañana?

Momoi desvió la mirada. Se incorporó en la cama, desenredando su pelo y acomodando su ropa.

—Lo mismo que hace tres años.

—¿Otra profecía?

Satsuki asintió. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, y buscaba su protección. Aomine casi podía oler su temor, pero no la tocó.

—Es Tetsu.

Aomine tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—Tetsu. Está en peligro. No recuerdo muy bien por qué, pero corre un grave peligro. Viaja junto a un monstruo con piel humana, y va a sufrir. Por favor, Dai, tenemos que encontarle, es posible que...

—Ni de coña.

Aomine se levantó y se alejó del lecho. Satsuki se crispó.

—¿Cómo?

—Que ni de coña. Tetsu se desentendió de nosotros, ¿te acuerdas? Ya es mayorcito para resolver sus propios problemas.

Momoi le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza, pero Daiki lo esquivó. Hizo además de levantarse y él la retuvo.

—¡No puedes abandonarlo! ¡Dai, Tetsu te necesita!

—Vuelve a la cama, Satsuki, tienes que descansar...

—¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Momoi forcejeaba, pero Aomine era más fuerte y la retuvo en la cama. Ella lo golpeó y le gritó, pero no podía librarse de él. Ella estaba a punto de llorar y Aomine empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¡Era tu luz, imbécil! ¡Era tu maldita luz y va a morir si no le ayudas!

—¡Exacto, _era_, no _es_! ¡Tetsu no es asunto ni mío ni tuyo, y no quiero volver a oír hablar de él!

Daiki se giró y caminó apresurado hasta la puerta, dejando a Momoi temblando entre sus sábanas.

—Imbécil...

—Olvídate de Tetsu y olvídate de esa puta profecía. Y como intentes irte por tu cuenta, te encerraré en el templo.

El portazo ahogó el sollozo de Satsuki. La chica tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de romper algo. Sin embargo, se secó las lágrimas y guardó la compostura. Dai no tenía poder alguno sobre ella, no era más que su amigo de la infancia. Si bien es cierto que el Templo de los Melocotoneros estaba dentro del territorio de Touou, jurídicamente no tenían ningún derecho sobre ellos.

Con esto en mente, Momoi se levantó y avisó a las sirvientas para que la adecentaran. La bañaron, le cepillaron el pelo y cubrieron con polvos el recorrido de sus lágrimas. Satsuki eligió un vestido de seda rosada con un pronunciado escote y mangas largas, con el cual salió del aposento y se encaminó de vuelta al templo que dirigía. La acompañó la novicia que había dado la voz de alarma y varias de sus discípulas, preocupadas por ella.

—¿Necesitáis algo, señora?

Momoi esperó a llegar al templo para ponerlas a trabajar. Si Dai se creía que iba a quedarse quietecita siguiendo sus órdenes, es que no tenía ni idea de quién era Satsuki Momoi.

* * *

Kagami dio un salto. Literalmente.

—¡Habla!

—Sí, como tú, so cernícalo. —el zorro suspiró, echándole una mirada respetuosa a Kuroko desde su hombro — Es un placer conoceros al fin, Tetsuya, Señor de los Fantasmas. ¿Esto que me habéis traído es la cena?

—Lamento comunicarle de que no, señor.

—¿¡Cómo que lo lamentas!?

Kuroko y el zorro ignoraron olímpicamente a Kagami.

—Ruego que disculpe su comportamiento. Es la primera vez que toma contacto con un espíritu.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro...

El espíritu saltó sobre la tripa de Taiga, olfateando su cabello y su ropa.

—¿Quién eres?

Kagami tragó saliva.

—Taiga Kagami, eh, señor.

El zorro, de un ágil salto, se posicionó sobre el altar.

—Ese es tu nombre, chico. Te he preguntado que quién eres.

—Soy Taiga Kagami, señor. Nací en este país, pero me crié al oeste de la frontera, con mi madre.

—Sí, distingo algo de pólvora en tu sangre. Pero sigues sin responderme, ¿quién eres?

Taiga miró a Sombra, que observaba la escena con interés.

—Soy... Soy un mestizo. Mi madre es extranjera.

—Un sin patria, ¿eh? Y, aún así, la respuesta sigue incompleta.

—Yo...

—Puedes confiar en él, Kagami. —le susurró Kuroko.

—Estoy... Estoy maldito. Cada luna llena me transformo en un monstruo. No puedo pensar, ni controlar mi cuerpo. Sólo puedo sentir el dolor... y el hambre.

La mirada de Tetsuya lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero contarle su peligroso secreto a aquel ser lo ponía bastante nervioso.

—¿Cuál fue la causa de tu maldición, Taiga?

—Una promesa rota.

—¿Sólo?

—Una promesa hecha a mi hermano. Lo traicioné, rompí el lazo que nos unía.

—Déjame ver eso que llevas al cuello.

Con cierto recelo, Kagami abrió el cierre de la cadena que llevaba al cuello, se la quitó y se la acercó al espíritu. Un anillo de metal colgaba de la cadena. Kuroko se acercó a examinarlo, al igual que el zorro.

—Tiene un vestigio de magia, pero no contiene ninguna maldición. Esto no es la causa ni el conducto. —sentenció Tetsuya. — ¿Qué es, Kagami?

—El anillo con el que forjamos nuestra promesa. Lo conservo como recuerdo.

—No puede ser el linaje, porque la sangre está mezclada. —meditó el zorro en voz alta. —No es un objeto maldito. Sólo quedan dos posibilidades: su alma o su mente.

—¿Qué se puede hacer al respecto, señor?

—¿Nosotros? Nada. —dijo el espíritu de Seirin. —Depende todo de él.

Taiga tragó saliva.

—Me he perdido.

—Para romper una maldició de este calibre, Taiga, —el espíritu hablaba con cansancio, como tratando de hacerle entender a un estudiante una lección que ya ha repetido mil veces. —es imprescindible que aprendas autocontrol. Tienes que ser el dueño de tu alma y de tu mente. El señor Tetsuya te ayudará, no son desconocidos en el mundo de los que ya no viven sus éxitos y los de sus antepasados en otros casos similares al tuyo, así que sigue sus consejos. También deberíais quedaros en Seirin, al menos durante esta estación, para fortaleceros. Los Aida son un clan con raíces asentadas en estas tierras, y han formado a muchos de los mejores guerreros que se han visto en estas tierras, ellos os ayudarán. Son buenas personas, a pesar de que intenten parecer implacables.

—Ya nos hemos encontrado con alguien de ese clan, mi señor, y mis impresiones coinciden con usted. —Kuroko se inclinó, y Kagami hizo lo mismo. —Mil gracias por compartir con nosotros su sabiduría.

—El honor es mío, Tetsuya. No todos los espíritus tienen la suerte de servir a un integrante del clan Kuroko.

Taiga notó como los ojos del chico se oscurecían un poco.

—Se acercan tiempos oscuros, lo noto en la esencia de las cosas. El orden natural ha sido trastornado, y la naturaleza no perdona afrentas de ese calibre. Lo más seguro es que _ella_ se ponga en contacto con usted, señor Tetsuya, de una manera u otra. No os fiéis de esa mujer.

—Me parece que culpáis a la sacerdotisa Momoi de crímenes que ella no ha cometido.

—Puede que no fuera consciente de ello, pero esa chiquilla fue quien hizo posible esta locura. Mi postura es muy clara con respecto a los profetas. Sólo uno de cada cien es auténtico, y en la mayoría de los casos muere sin saberlo.

Saltó del altar a la hierba, mirando a Kagami con gesto serio.

—Algo me dice que tendrás un papel importante en esta historia, Taiga, el maldecido sin patria. Bueno, si mueres siempre puedes descansar aquí. En Seirin somos hospitalarios. Sí, aquí te recibiremos bien...

Taiga siguió con la vista al espíritu mientras se alejaba de ellos. Se movía con soltura entre los altares y las lápidas, con tanta suavidad que parecía que no tocaba el suelo. Lo siguió con la vista hasta que lo perdió, en algún lugar entre las sombras de los árboles.

* * *

Jelous, jelous. Wow, dos capítulos en un fin de semana, estoy que me salgo. En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos a Kise por fin, no desesperéis. Oigo clamores en los reviews para que haya AoKise. Habrá, por supuesto que habrá. Haré un cóctel de parejas para que todos se sientan a gusto, pero tenéis que tener en cuenta que quien se quedará con Aomine al final será Momoi... o no.

¡Y no digo más, ya no digo más!

También estoy pensando en publicar un pequeño mapa del país este cuyo nombre todavía no se me ha ocurrido, y los títulos de los personajes y todo eso. Pero eso vendrá más adelante 3

Atte,

Ara.


End file.
